


All Washed Up

by v_amber



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, aight so like, at least thats how i Tried to write it, but it has a happy ending!, he almost drowns so, he lowkey starts disassociating, i went thru a lot of pain to post this, if drowning is a trigger for u be careful, so yall better appreciate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_amber/pseuds/v_amber
Summary: for a 2russ request on tumblr! someone wanted to see russel save 2d from plastic beach, so. yeah thats what this is lol





	All Washed Up

**Author's Note:**

> it ended up more "everyone's messed up but we'll work it out" than it did 2russ but like. y'know there's still 2russ and thats the main focus so

Hook... and snap.

  
Hook... and snap.

  
Stuart was currently sat in his room, trying to ignore the huge whale swimming outside his window. Just attempting not to think about the thing hadn't worked, off course, so he had taken to methods of distraction.

  
Specifically, hooking and snapping a rubber band against his arm. It didn't help a whole lot, but it was better than struggling to write lyrics or just sitting there.

  
So here he was, hooking... and snapping.

  
Hook... and snap. 

  
Hook... and- what was that?

  
Stuart paused and looked around, listening. He thought he'd heard something but maybe he'd just imagined it. He was about to go back to what he was doing before when it happened again.

  
An explosion.

  
He stumbled to his feet, mildly alarmed as vibrations made their way through the island. What was happening? Was it some kind of earthquake?? Would there be a tsunami? He ran to the door, planning to go and find Murdoc.

  
He was terrified of the man, but whatever was taking place right now scared him more. He tried the handle and swore under his breath. Of course it was locked, that old goth wouldn't let him out if his life depended on it.

  
Which it probably currently did.

  
There was another loud boom that shook him to his core, and he decided that getting out of this room was more important than trying not to piss off Murdoc. So he threw caution to the wind and started pounding on the door, shouting frantically for Murdoc, Cyborg, anyone to come save him. As time dragged on and the thunderous explosions became closer and more frequent, he started to panic. Sure Murdoc didn't particularly like him, but he wouldn't leave him here to die, would he?

  
Stuart swallowed- or at least tried to, since his throat was starting to close up with panic- and started pacing the room. How was he supposed to get out of this? Was he really gonna die on this rotten island of garbage?

  
His thoughts continued spiraling until finally- _finally_ \- the door opened. Cyborg stood there with her rifle, emotionless as ever, and motioned for Stuart to follow her. He nearly cried with relief, but just then another blow hit the island, hard enough to make bits of plaster rain from the roof. 

  
He nearly leapt out of his skin and rushed out to follow Cyborg, who'd started marching down the hall. She led him outside, which he thought was a bad idea, and into a sub which he was mildly surprised to find Murdoc in.

  
"Hurry up and close the hatch, we're leaving." Murdoc spoke rough and quick, leaving no room for questions- of which Stuart had many.

  
Cyborg yanked the hatch closed and locked it, and Murdoc started hitting buttons, his hands flying over the controls too fast for Stu's eyes to keep up. He flicked one final switch and the motor started up, though as soon as he grabbed the steering wheel the sub gave a harsh jerk to the side, and he swore.

  
" _Fuck's_ sake, they're here already?" He let out a low growl and yanked the wheel again, but it didn't do anything. He barked out a command for Cyborg to "get the hell out there and see what's stopping the bloody thing from moving" and then turned to the radar, muttering to himself.

  
2D picked a corner to sit in, curling up and tapping his fingers together anxiously. Murdoc grew increasingly frustrated, which only added to his anxiety. He glanced at the ceiling, wondering what was taking Cyborg so long.

  
Apparently Murdoc wondered the same thing, because he whirled around and marched over to the ladder, climbing determinedly up. He barely got his head out, though, when he let out a very un-Murdoc-like yelp as the sub lurched to the side again, flinging him off the ladder and 2D to the other side of the sub.

  
He flailed, trying desperately to right his gangly limbs and see what was going on, but the earth-shaking explosions continued to jerk the both of them from side to side.

  
Murdoc eventually got ahold of the ladder once more and clawed his way up and out, running off to do something or another.

  
And now 2D was alone.

  
His heart rate skyrocketed as the explosions only got louder and more violent, water sloshing in through the top of the sub. He clutched at his chest, and breathing gradually got more difficult through the thick of his panic.

  
He was gonna die here. This was gonna be the end, after however many hellish months on that horrible island. He'd said time and time again that he wanted to die because of this god-forsaken place, but he never thought it'd be this terrifying when it came down to it.

  
Honestly he never thought it'd come to it at all. For all his griping and anger, irritation and sadness- all his bitterness- he'd always genuinely believed he'd someday get off the island. That maybe, after the album was complete, Murdoc would take him back home.

  
Course, things would never be the same without Noodle or Russel, but he'd been holding out hope of a better mental state once he had contact with people besides Murdoc and his robot. Really, the reality of the situation hadn't quite caught up with him yet. His panic had ceased and he was simply... empty.

  
Devoid of emotion. 

  
He'd wedged himself in a corner at some point, clinging there as the submarine continued to toss and gain small amounts of water. He took in his hectic surroundings almost through a fog. He didn't really understand why he felt so detached all of a sudden. Is this what death felt like?

  
The explosions were so constant now that the submarine was constantly vibrating, so he wasn't expecting the sub to flip completely upside down, and subsequently smacked his head against something or another as he fell down... up? Whatever.

  
All he knew was that he was soaked, his vision was blurring, and he couldn't feel any of his extremities.

  
His face was in a small puddle, and he couldn't breathe. But he couldn't seem to get himself to move his arms or legs either. Was he really gonna end up being one of those stories you hear about of people drowning in two inches of water? That sucked.

  
He wished his body would just get it over with already.

  
As he finally started to fully black out, he vaguely felt the submarine flip over again, and then stop shaking.   


 

* * *

  
  
Russel peered into the submarine and wanted to cry.

  
"Is Toochi in there?" Noodle spoke from her perch on Russel's head.

  
She sounded like she was on the verge of a breakdown; he didn't judge her, honestly. Showing up only to find a replica-Noodle hanging out the side of a copter shooting at other helicopters that were dropping bombs or- something- in the water, was definitely something neither of them expected.

  
Those other helicopters were also shooting at the one with the pseudo Noodle in it. Russel spotted Murdoc in there as well and promptly swatted the other helicopters out of the sky- being freakishly large defintely had its advantages.

  
And, as much as he was pissed at Murdoc, he wasn't about to let him die.

  
Murdoc had started shouting wildly, making gestures and waving his arms. Russel eventually caught on that he was talking about the little submarine, and looked down to see it capsized.

  
He looked back and sneered a little. "Murdoc, dude, I'm not saving your stupid submarine."

  
Murdoc thrusted his head out and started yelling again. "2D's in there you absolute _DULLARD_!"

  
Russel's heart had nearly stopped when he heard him say that, and rushed over to the quickly sinking vessel to turn it over and yank it out of the water.

  
He'd peered in, and Noodle had asked her question as he felt the blood drain from his face.

  
"He is, but I'm... not sure he's alright..." He swallowed thickly. "You need to go in, I- I can't- my fingers are too big..."

  
Noodle patted his head once and jumped nimbly down to the sub, quickly sliding in and kneeling next to Stuart. He watched as she shook him, pressed her head to his chest, and then begin frantic CPR.

  
He also watched as Stu lurched to the side and vomited water, then start crying as him and Noodle clung to each other.

  
He watched as Stuart saw him and cried harder.

  
He watched as Noodle helped him climb shakily out of the submarine, and he held his hand out as Stuart crawled onto it.

  
He was freezing. Russel lifted his thumb and brushed 2D's cheek, since he couldn't really hug him at the moment.

  
Stu embraced his thumb, and didn't let go- Russel eventually realized he was trying to get warm and smiled softly.

  
He watched as Noodle walked over and embraced Stuart from behind, then held up his hand and let Murdoc scramble on as well. He broke his apathetic facade to cling to Noodle like his life depended on it, making this one of the most botched group hugs he'd ever taken part in. His giant thumb, a half-drowned man, a young woman with a gun strapped to her back and an old green satanist. Not to mention there was a replica of Noodle watching them.

  
Things weren't exactly normal or okay right now, but they were all alive and safe, and that was enough for now. That was enough for him.

  
They could figure out the rest later.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can find me on tumblr and v-amber-arts. please let me know what you thought in the comments <3


End file.
